Tomato To Trouble
by Hakouru Endou
Summary: Tomat itu hidup! Tomat itu berbicara! Tomat itu berbahaya! Tragedi festival ini dimulai ketika Walikota menolak saran dari 'seseorang'. Bagaimanakah kejadiannya? Penasaran? RnR Please :3
1. Chapter 1

TOMATO TO TROUBLE

A Harvest Moon Fanfiction

**Disclamer**: The Character is belonged to Natsume and Victory Interactive Software

**Warning**: Miss Typo(s), ga nyambung, jelek, membingungkan, gaje, abal, ancur, EYD amburadul dan penyakit lainnya mungkin ada di dalam fic ini

^w^Happy Reading^w^

'Dan apakah yang ku dapat?' ku tarik alat pancing kecil ini untuk melihat hasil kerja kerasku selama 5 jam. 'Ya ampun...! Ini sampah ke dua puluh yang telah ku nikmati!' Akupun meninggalkan _mineral beach_ dengan sebuah alat pancing kecil di punggung, sebuah plastik kecil berisi 3 ekor ikan kecil berwarna hijau di tangan kiri, dan sebuah keranjang penuh sampah di tangan kananku. '23:00... masih ada satu jam sebelum waktu tidurku...' kataku dalam hati seraya membuang semua sampah yang baunya hampir membuatku muntah ke dalam tempat sampah yang ada di _Rose Square_. Setelah puas menganiaya sampah-sampah tadi, aku pulang melewati jalan yang jaraknya lebih jauh dari jalan yang ku lalui saat berangkat tadi. Ku lewati _Inn _dan _Supermarket_ dengan tenang.

"Tolonglah... Jangan kau adakan lagi...!," terdengar suara seorang pria asing ketika aku berada 5 meter dari Rumah Walikota.

"Itu konyol! Apa masalahnya? Selama ini tak terjadi apa-apa kok!," kini terdengar suara Pak Walikota dengan nada yang belum pernah kunikmati.

"Apa kau tak melihat tanda-tandanya tahun lalu?"

"Tidak! Aku tak melihat apa-apa!," bentak Pak Walikota

_Brak _terdengar suara bantingan pintu.

"Ini peringatan dariku yang terakhir! Jangan kau adakan atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya! Oh! Tidak hanya kau! Semua warga di desa ini akan menerima akibatnya!," teriak pria asing itu meninggalkan Rumah Walikota dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Berhati-hatilah, Nak!," katanya saat melewatiku. Sorotan mata merahnya yang tajam membuatku tak bisa bergerak. Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat kepergiannya. Setelah beberapa detik akhirnya aku mulai bisa menggerakkan badan ku. Tatapan matanya tadi membuatku takut. Aku berlari ke arah kebunku tanpa menoleh ke kanan maupun kiri. Begitu sampai di kebun, ku lempar plastik di tangan kiriku ke kolam ikan, ku gendong anjing kecilku masuk ke dalam rumah, ku kunci pintu rumah, meletakkan alat-alat yang kubawa, membawa anjingku ke kasur, dan memejamkan mata setelah berdo'a.

.

.

_Guk guk guk _terdengar suara anjing kecilku yang sedang berusaha membangunkanku. Entah mengapa, rasa kantuk masih melandaku. Mata coklatku tak mampu terbuka. Beberapa menit kemudian terasa sesuatu yang basah dan dingin berada di wajahku. Akhirnya mataku pun terbuka dan kudapati anjing mungilku dengan enaknya buang air di wajah dan kasurku.

"Heiiiiiii! Rolly! Dasar anjing nakal!," ku lempar anjing yang sedang duduk di mukaku. Kubuka kunci pintu dan ku lempar kasurku keluar, berharap sinar matahari dapat mengeringkan air seni itu.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Betapa terkejutnya aku, ternyata bukan matahari yang menyambut kasurku keluar, akan tetapi air hujanlah yang menyambut kemalangan kasurku itu. Dengan cepat ku tarik kasur basah itu ke dalam rumah.

'Bagaimana aku tidur nanti...?' Aku duduk di depan TV, memikirkan kemalangan yang telah melandaku.

.

_Tok tok tok_ "Permisi, Jack? Apa kau di dalam?" Terdengar suara Pak Thomas di antara suara rintikan hujan dari luar rumah. Aku berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Terlihat Walikota berpayung ungu sedang berdiri di depanku.

"Ada apa, Pak?" Tanya ku.

"Um... Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, pada tanggal 13 musim ini, kami akan mengadakan Festival Tomat di _Rose Square_," jawab pria berkumis gigi kelinci itu.

"Festifal Tomat? Seperti apakah Festival itu?" Tanyaku, aku adalah warga baru di desa ini, baru satu musim aku tinggal di kebun tua Kakekku ini, jadi jangan heran jika aku tak tahu apa itu Festival Tomat.

"Kau datang saja, kau pasti senang," jawabnya "Oh ya! Untuk itu, bisakah kau membawakan ku tiga buah jagung ke rumahku sehari sebelum festival itu diadakan?"

"Apa? Sehari sebelum festival? Berarti Hari ini? Mana mungkin menanam dan memanen jagung hanya dalam sehari?"

"Apakah aku berkata kau harus menanam dan memanen? Aku hanya memintamu membawanya! Apa susahnya?"

"Tapi tak ada satu pun jagung di kebun saya! Apa anda tak bisa melihatnya?"

"Meskipun di kebunmu tidak ada, siapa tahu kau menyimpan beberapa di dalam rumahmu? Di kulkas mungkin?"

"Saya tidak punya kulkas! Jagung itu mahal! Saya tak pernah membeli bibit jagung! Lagi pula... Itu Festival Tomat, kan? Untuk apa ada jagung?"

"Untuk ku makan," jawabnya dengan senyuman di bibirnya. " Mengapa kau marah-marah? Akukan bertanya apakah kau bisa melakukannya? Jika tidak bisa, jawab 'Saya Tidak bisa' cukup, kan?"

"Maaf, Pak... Saya sedang _bad mood _hari ini.."

"Karena hujan ya? Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu... Oh ya... Apa kau tahu ikan bakar yang sudah busuk?" Tanyanya padaku dengan wajah serius.

"Tidak, memangnya ada apa?"

"Baunya seperi bau wajahmu dan badanmu! Hahahahah!," pria bertubuh kecil itu tertawa laknat dan lenyap dari hadapanku.

'Aku... Belum mandi!,' teriakku dalam hati. Akupun berlari membawa peralatan mandi( Handuk dan kawan-kawan) dan pakaian ganti melewati hujan yang sangat deras menuju _Hot Spring_, pemandian air panas yang terletak tidak jauh dari kebunku. Aneh rasanya, berrendam di kolam yang hangat dengan bertabur air hujan yang dingin, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Setelah selesai mandi(?), atau lebih tepatnya berrendam di _Hot Spring _ kukembalikan alat mandi dan pakaian kotorku ke dalam rumah. Kemudian kumulai pekerjaan di kebunku.

Pertama aku masuk ke kandang sapi dan domba. Dengan gaya seperti Blitzer di Shaun The Sheep, ku tiup peluit dua kali, tanda berkumpulnya hewan-hewan di kandang itu. Ku keluarkan papan absen dan ku cek satu per satu hewan yang ada, mulai dari kutu sapi ke1, kutu ke2 sapi ke1 sampai kutu ke34 dari kutu ke23 domba ke5. Setelah 3 jam mengabsen, aku menyimpan papan absen dan akan memberi makan hewan-hewan di kandang ini.

Betapa terkejutnya diriku, saat akan memberi makan, ternyata di tempat untuk makan sudah tersedia makanan.

"Siapa yang memberi kalian makan?," tanyaku.

"Kurcaci, Jack. Bold yang memberi makan," jawab Bessy, sapi kesayangan ku.

"Oh, ya sudah," akupun pergi keluar.

Di tengah perjalananku menuju kandang ayam aku berhenti sejenak dan berpikir.

'Eh.. Tunggu dulu... Sejak kapan aku bisa bicara dengan sapi? Lalu... Bessy? Bukankah dia sudah meninggal seminggu yang lalu karena diserang anjing liar?... WAAAAAAA!' dengan cepat aku masuk ke dalam rumah. 'Tak usah ke kandang ayam... Kurcaci pasti sudah mengurus mereka...,' pikirku.

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 13:00. 'Masih siang... Apa yang harus kulakukan? Menonton TV?, ' ya, aku menonton TV dari jam 13:00 sampai jam 19:00. Dan saluran apakah yang kutonton selama itu? Ramalan Cuaca. Setelah puas menonton Ramalan Cuaca, ku lempar anjing kecilku keluar rumah, kemudian akupun tidur di lantai dengan kasur berbau seni di samping kananku.

.

.

"Oaaaahm...," aku terbangun dari tidurku yang cukup tidak nyenyak.

"Apaaa?," teriakku saat melihat jam dinding bulat yang sudah cukup tua yang menunjukkan pukul 09:00. "Satu jam lagi festival itu dimulai! Aku harus bergegas!," aku berlari ke _Rose Square_ . Dalam perjalanan menuju Lapangan Mawar itu, aku sempat berpikir, 'benarkah tidurku tidak nyenyak? Bangun pukul 09:00... Jadi apa aku nanti... Ikan Bakar Busuk?' dan aku pun teringat, 'Aku belum mandi!' Aku berhenti sejenak di _Yodel Ranch_, berjalan mengendap-endap melewati sapi-sapi yang ada menuju aliran sungai dan membasuh muka dengan air dari aliran air sungai itu. Entah benda apa saja yang hanyut terbawa aliran itu, aku tak peduli. Setelah selesai membasuh muka. Aku berlari dan memasuki_ Rose Square_.

Suasananya sangat meriah, banyak gentong dan juga tomat, terlihat Pak Thomas melambaikan tangan ke arah ku.

"Hei! Ikan Bakar!," teriaknya kepadaku membuatku malu. Aku berjalan pelan ke arahnya.

"Silakan bergabung dengan salah satu kelompok yang ada," katanya padaku.

" Kelompok siapa saja yang bisa ku masuki?," tanyaku.

"Kelompok Bintang milik Ann, Kelompok Ayam milik Rick, Kelompok Sapi milik Stu, dan Kelompok Anggur milik Duke," jawabnya.

"Ehm... Apa anda tahu Karen masuk tim yang mana?" bisikku kepada pria tua itu.

"Karen!," teriaknya "Sayang sekali, dia tidak ikut. Datang saja tidak..."

"Oh... " kataku kecewa. Akupun berjalan ke pinggir lapangan, berharap gadis bersuara indah itu datang.

"Hei, Jack! Maukah kau masuk tim kami? Kami kekurangan orang..," pinta seorang wanita cantik.

"Oh! Jack! Masuk lah dalam tim kami! Dengan dirimu, diriku, dan istriku, kita pasti akan menang!," kata Pak Duke penuh percaya diri.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku masuk dalam tim mereka, dan acarapun dimulai.

.

"Ya, acara akan segera kita mulai, masing masing ketua kelompok diharap menyiapkan barisannya," kata pembawa acara bernama Ayu Dewi(?). Semua ketua kelompok pun merapikan barisan anggotanya.

"Wah, panas sekali ya cuaca hari ini?," tanya_ presenter _berrambut panjang itu. "Apa kalian tahu mengapa panas sekali? Ya karena ini musim Panas. Hahahahah. _Summer_, itulah musim kita kali ini, _summer _yang panas, dengan kata lain _HOT SUMER_! Kita saksikan! Pembuka acara kita! _F(x)_ dengan _Hot Summer_!"

Segerombol gadis korea cantik pun datang dan menari sambil bernyanyi. "_Hot Summer a Hot Hot Summer_...~" setelah selesai menyaksikan penampilan dari _GirlBand Korea _itu, kami mulai pertarungan tomat kami. Ternyata tidak sulit, aku hanya harus melempar tomat ke wajah musuh yang bisa bersembunyi di belakang gentong dan aku juga harus bersembunyi di belakang gentong agar tidak terkena tomat musuh. Setelah ribuan tomat melayang di udara, pertandingan pun selesai dengan kemenangan Tim Anggur, yaitu tim kami. Dan saat upacara penobatan sebagai pemenang berlangsung, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi.

To Be Continue

Hyahahahah, gmna? jelek? buruk? garing?

Pilihan ada ditangan anda untuk me-klik tanda silang di layar pojok kanan atas atau sekedar menghapus tab ini, tpi sya akan lbih senang klo anda meklik 'REVIEW' :3

Mohon kasih kripik eh kritik, saran, masukan, pendapat, argumen, komentar, like, dislike, dumb, flame, fire, burn, cure, cura, thunder, thundaraga, aero, haste, uang, barang, perhiasan, muntahan(?), apa ajalah yg bsa diksih ke aq :3


	2. Chapter 2

Apdet kilat selesaiiii..

Gomene chap2 pendek xP

yup langsung:

TOMATO TO TROUBLE

A Harvest Moon Fanfiction

**Disclamer**: The Character is belonged to Natsume and Victory Interactive Software

**Warning**: Miss Typo(s), ga nyambung, jelek, membingungkan, gaje, abal, ancur, EYD amburadul dan penyakit lainnya mungkin ada di dalam fic ini

^w^Happy Reading^w^

_Preview: Segerombol gadis korea cantik pun datang dan menari sambil bernyanyi. "Hot Summer a Hot Hot Summer...~" setelah selesai menyaksikan penampilan dari GirlBand Korea itu, kami mulai pertarungan tomat kami. Ternyata tidak sulit, aku hanya harus melempar tomat ke wajah musuh yang bisa bersembunyi di belakang gentong dan aku juga harus bersembunyi di belakang gentong agar tidak terkena tomat musuh. Setelah ribuan tomat melayang di udara, pertandingan pun selesai dengan kemenangan Tim Anggur, yaitu tim kami. Dan saat upacara penobatan sebagai pemenang berlangsung, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. _

Di langit, terlihat sendok yang terbang ke arah kami.

"Sendok apa itu?," teriak pak Thomas.

"Itu... Sendok terbang milik Induk Tomat!," teriak sebuah tomat yang ada di atas meja juri. Teriakan tomat kecil itu membuat semua warga yang ada di sana terkejut.

"Tomat bisa berbicara!," teriakan warga pun mulai menjadi.

"Itu UFO! Dia akan menyerang kita!"

"Tomat ini alien!"

"Kita akan dibunuh!"

"Aku mau pulang!"

"Hutang-hutangku belum lunas!"

"Aku mau pipis!"

"Jadi? Ayamku?"

Mendengar teriakan yang semakin lama semakin aneh, Pak Thomas pergi ke Pasar, eh, Pak Thomas mengambil microphone dari tangan Presenter kami yang tercnyata sedang mengupil.

"Wargaku, harap tenang, jangan cemas," katanya dengan wajah penuh keringat.

"Bagaimana bisa tenang? Kau gila! Kita diserang!"

"Kita... kita.. kita...," pria bertubuh mungil itu pun pingsan.

Sendok Terbang pun mendarat, dan semua tomat yang masih utuh berbaris di depan sendok terbang itu.

"Induk Tomat... Kami telah menunggumu...," ucap tomat-tomat kecil itu bersama.

Sebuah tomat raksasa pun keluar dari sendok terbang.

"Aku bukanlah Induk Tomat...," kata sang tomat raksasa,

"Lalu, siapakah anda?," tanya seorang( atau sebuah?) tomat.

"Aku adalah cucu dari cucu Induk Tomat ke VII," jawabnya.

"A-apa yang akan ka ehm, anda lakukan pada k-kami?," tanya Pak Barley, mengusap-usap kacamatanya.

"Kalian adalah makhluk yang sangat mengerikan! Aku, keturunan murni dari Induk Tomat ke VII menyatakan keberatan dengan apa yang telah kalian perbuat! Lihatlah di sekitar kalian! Tomat-tomat hancur mengenaskan seperti itu! Apa kalihan tahu dari mana kalian mendapatkan tomat itu? Induk Tomatlah yang pertama kali menurunkan bibit tomat dari pelanet kami! Beliau menurunkan saudara kami untuk memenuhi gizi dari kalian, para manusia. Tapi... apa yang bangsa kami terima? Kalian tidak berterimakasih sama sekali! Malah mengadakan pestal melempar tomat seperti ini! Kami ada untuk dimakan! Bukan untuk di buang seperti ini!," teriak tomat raksasa itu menunjuk salah satu tomat yang hancur.

"Um... maaf... saya bertanya 'apa yang akan anda lakukan pada kami?' tapi mengapa jawaban anda tidak memberikan jawaban sama sekali ya?" tanya Tuan Barley.

"Oh! Maaf," ucap sang cucu dari cucu Induk Tomat ke VII, "Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku telah mengutus seseorang dari pelanet kami untuk meminta kepada walikota untuk tidak mengadakn festifal ini... Tapi... Dia menolak!,"

"Eh... Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan saya," kata Pak Barley.

"Sebentar, biarkan saya bercerita dulu. Orang yang ku utus itu sudah memohon berkali-kali, tetapi walikota malah mengusirnya!,"

"Walikota itu! Saya memang sudah ragu sejak awal! Untuk apa ada walikota di desa? bukankah sebaiknya ketua desa saja?," sela Pak Barley.

"Kalian sama saja! Tak ada satu pun yang menghentikan festival ini! Atas nama Bangsa Tomat! Kalian, warga _Mineral Village _harus menerima hukuman yang sangat berat!," teriak Tomat Raksasa itu.

Setelah berbicara panjang lebar, Sang cucu dari cucu Induk Tomat ke VII pun masuk ke sendok terbangnya. Dan tiba tiba, langit menjadi gelap, awan hitam berkumpul di atas Desa Mineral, dan terdengar suara Halilintar yang menggelegar sangat keras. Dan semuanya menjadi gelap... Kegelapan yang sangat pekat.

.

"Oaahmm..," perlahan mataku mulai bisa terbuka. Alangkah terkejutnya diriku, melihat Desa Mineral hancur berantakan, pohon-pohon tumbang, rumah-rumah hangus terbakar, dan hewan-hewan mati tanpa sebab. Aku pun berdiri, mengusap mata dan mulai berteriak. "Teman-teman! Di mana kalian!,"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari atas langit.

"Manusia Jack! Tenang saja... Kau bukan satu-satunya yang selamat!,"

"Apa? Siapa kau?"

"Ini aku, cucu dari cucu Induk Tomat ke VII. Kami telah menyelidikimu, meskipun kau ikut dalam festifal itu, kau baru satu kali ini ikut, kan? Semua warga Desa Mineral yang sudah ikut merayakan festival itu telah kami hukum!"

"Jadi... Yang tidak ikut festival.. Tidak anda hukum?"

"Ya.. Mereka telah pergi meninggalkan pulau terkutuk ini.."

'Karen...,' ucapku dalam hati.

"Bolehkah saya tahu hukuman apa yang mereka terima?"

"Tenang saja... Mereka hanya harus kerja rodi di planet kami selama 5 tahun, mereka akan kami jaga selama hukuman berlangsung."

"Terimakasih... Tuan cucu dari cucu Induk Tomat ke VII,"

"Ya.. Sebaiknya kau juga lekas pergi dari pulau ini!"

"Maaf... Tapi... Perternakan dan kebun saya...?"

"Aku telah menggantinya, lihatlah di dalam tasmu, uang itu sudah lebih dari cukup,"

"Sekali lagi, terimakasih," akupun langsung pergi ke pantai dan menuju berangkat menuju kota di pulau sebelah dengan menggunakan sampan.

Setelah satu hari, akhinya aku sampai di kota, dan entah bagaimana, aku bertemu dengan gadis yang sangat ku cintai. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku pun melamarnya, dan dia menerima lamaranku.

.

"Ya... Itulah lembar terakhir buku harian ayah kalian," terdengar suara yang sangat indah dari ruang sebelah begitu aku membuka pintu.

"Waaah... Ayah kita hebat ya...!," terdengar teriakan anak laki-laki.

"Iya! Kau harus jadi seperti ayah kalau sudah besar nanti," kali ini teriakan anak perempuan.

"Pantas saja ayah kalian selalu menyuruh kalian untuk tidak membuang makanan," suara yang sangat indah pun terdengar lagi.

"Apakah yang kalian bicara kan?," tanya ku pura-pura tidak tahu, memasuki ruang keluarga.

"Oh! Jack! Kapan kau pulang?," Kata Istriku menyembunyikan sebuah buku di belakang badannya."

"Ayah hebat! Ayah hebat!," teriak kedua anak kembarku.

"Hebat kenapa?" tanyaku pada kedua anak itu.

"Ayah bertemu Tomat Raksasa!," jawab kedua anak lugu itu.

"Karen?," ucap ku melirik wanita cantik yang terlihat sangat malu dan menahan tawa.

The End


End file.
